


I Wish

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Love, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She feels lonely, empty.
Kudos: 7





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be putting character.

Sitting by the window pane, looking out at the bustling street. She feels lonely, empty.   
  
Where is her other half when she needs her the most?   
Where is her other half when she needs her to comfort her?  
Why does she leave her alone in this cruel reality?  
Why don’t she just bring her along with her when she left?  
Why does she have to leave so soon?  
  
So many question goes through her head, head she can’t find the answer to it.   
  
She left after all. Leaving her alone.   
But at least she can now rest, without any burden on her shoulder.   
She can be happy, doing the things that she wants to do.   
She is free.  
  
She looks at the people walking past. Some walks in a hurry, some enjoying the stroll, and some laughing happily with friends or lover.   
  
How she wishes she could do that too.  
How she wishes she can be out there, holding hands with her, laughing.   
How she wishes she was not locked up there, in the darkness.  
How she wishes she was brave enough to run that night.   
  
She was locked up in her room, by her parents, just because she fell in love with another woman.  
  
They found out about us.  
They threatened you to leave but you stay.  
I want to stay with you, but they pull me away.  
You protect me when they try to pull me away from you.  
And you also protect me, when he pulls out that loud metal thing that put an end to your life.   
  
Her father kills her loved one with his hand, in front of his daughter. And he successfully brings her home with him, by force. But one this that he didn’t know is, his daughter also die that very moment.   
  
I love you.  
And I will always do.  
Nothing can separate us, not even death.   
Just you wait, I will be there by your side, very soon.  
  
The next morning, a scream can be heard through the whole house. That was her mother’s scream when she saw what is in front of her the moment she opens her bedroom door.   
  
There hangs a body, limping, pale. But with a smile on her face.  
Because she was finally free.  
Free from reality.  
And she can finally be the one she loves.  
Without anyone separating them anymore.


End file.
